Lord family
The Lord family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap operas One Life to Live and General Hospital. Family Members: First Generation: *Randolph Lord (deceased) Second Generation: *Unknown man (deceased) Third Generation: *Powell Lord I (deceased) *Victor Lord Sr. (deceased) *Gwendolyn Lord (deceased) Fourth Generation: *Powell Lord II (deceased) *Anthony "Tony" Lord (deceased) *Victoria "Viki" Lord *Meredith Lord (deceased) *Tina Lord *Thomas "Todd" Manning *Victor Lord Jr. *Richard Abbott Fifth Generation: *Powell Lord III (deceased) *Brian Kendall (deceased) *Megan Gordon (deceased) *Kevin Buchanan Sr. *Joseph "Joey" Buchanan *Jessica Buchanan *Natalie Buchanan *Daniel "Dan" Wolek *Unnamed Wolek (deceased) *Clinton "C.J." Roberts *Sarah Roberts *Starr Manning *Danielle "Dani" Manning *John "Jack" Manning *Samuel "Sam" Manning *Victor Lord III (deceased) Sixth Generation: *Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (deceased) *Kevin Buchanan Jr. (deceased) *Megan Rappaport (deceased) *Bree Brennan *Chloe Brennan (deceased) *Ryder Ford *Liam McBain *Hope Manning-Thornhart (deceased) Seventh Generation: *Zane Buchanan Family Tree: Randolph Lord (deceased) * m. Ginny Fletcher 18??-18?? (deceased) ** c. Unknown man (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 18??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Powell Lord (deceased) ***** m. Margaret Lord 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Powell Lord II (deceased) ******* m. Trish Baker 19??-19?? (deceased) ******** c. Powell Lord III (died 2009) **** c. Victor Lord (born 1916, died 2003) ***** a. Dorothy Randolph (deceased) ****** c. Tony Lord (died 1983) ******* a. Pat Ashley (deceased) ******** c. Brian Kendall (1967, died 1978) ******* m. Cathy Craig 1976-1977 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1977) ******* m. Pat Ashley 1982-1983 (deceased) ***** m. Eugenia Randolph 19??-1959 (died 1959) ****** c. Victoria Lord ******* m. Roger Gordon 19??-19?? (deceased) ******** c. Megan Gordon (born 1963, died 1992) ********* m. Jake Harrison 1991-1992 ******* m. Joe Riley 1969-1971 (died 1979) ******* m. Steve Burke 1971-1973 ******* m. Joe Riley 1974-1979 (died 1979) ******** c. Kevin Buchanan (born 1976) {adopted by Clint Buchanan} ********* m. Lee Ann Demerest 1992-1993 ********** c. Duke Buchanan (born 1992, died 2006) *********** a. Kelly Cramer ************ c. Zane Buchanan (born 2006) ********* m. Cassie Callison 1998-1999 ********* m. Kelly Cramer 2002-2004 ********** c. Kevin Buchanan Jr. (born 2004, died 2004) ******** c. Joey Buchanan (born 1980) {adopted by Clint Buchanan} ********* m. Kelly Cramer 2000-2001 ********* m. Jen Rappaport 2003 (died 2005) ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2003) ********* m. Christine Karr 2011 ******* m. Clint Buchanan 1982-1985 ******** c. Jessica Buchanan (born 1986) ********* a. Will Rappaport ********** c. Megan Rappaport (born 1999, died 1999) ********* m. Tico Santi 2004 (died 2004) ********* a. Nash Brennan (died 2008) ********** c. Bree Brennan (born 2005) ********* m. Antonio Vega 2006-2007 ********* m. Nash Brennan 2007-2008 (died 2008) ********** c. Chloe Brennan (born 2008, died 2008) {switched at birth} ********* a. Robert Ford (died 2012) ********** c. Ryder Ford (born 2011) ********* m. Robert Ford 2011 (died 2012) ********* m. Cutter Wentworth 2011 ******** c. Natalie Buchanan (born 1986) ********* m. Mitch Laurence 2002-2003 (died 2012) ********* m. Cristian Vega 2003-2005 ********* m. Jared Banks 2009 (died 2009) ********* a. John McBain ********** c. Liam McBain (born 2011) ******* m. Clint Buchanan 1986-1994 ******* m. Sloan Carpenter 1994-1995 (died 1995) ******* m. Ben Davidson 2000-2004 (died 2004) ******* m. Charlie Banks 2009-2011 ****** c. Meredith Lord (died 1973) ******* m. Larry Wolek 1970-1973 ******** c. Daniel Wolek (born 1971) ******** c. Unnamed Wolek (born 1971, died 1971) ***** m. Irene Manning 1960-1968 (died 2011) ****** c. Tina Lord (born 1962) ******* m. Cord Roberts 1986-1987 ******** c. C.J. Roberts (born 1987) ******* m. Cord Roberts 1988-1990 ******* m. Cord Roberts 1991-1993 ******** c. Sarah Roberts (born 1991) ********* a. Unknown man ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2003) {aborted} ******* m. Cain Rogan 1994 ******* m. David Vickers 1995 ******* m. Cord Roberts 2011- ***** a. Irene Manning (died 2011) ****** c. Todd Manning (born 1970) {given up for adoption} ******* m. Blair Cramer 1995 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1995) ******* m. Blair Cramer 1995-1997 ******** c. Starr Manning (born 1996) ********* a. Cole Thornhart (died 2012) ********** c. Hope Manning-Thornhart (born 2008, died 2012) {switched at birth} ******* m. Téa Delgado 1997-1998 ******* m. Téa Delgado 1998-1999 ******* a. Blair Cramer ******** c. Jack Manning (born 2001) ******* a. Téa Delgado ******** c. Danielle Manning (born 2003) ******* m. Blair Cramer 2013- ****** c. Victor Lord Jr. (born 1970) ******* m. Blair Cramer 2003-2004 ******* r. Margaret Cochran (died 2007) ******** c. Sam Manning (born 2006) {adopted by Blair Cramer} ******* a. Blair Cramer ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2006) ******* m. Blair Cramer 2007-2008 ******* m. Téa Delgado 2009 ******* m. Téa Delgado 2010- ******** c. Victor Lord III (born 2012, died 2012) ***** m. Dorian Cramer 1975-1976 **** Gwendolyn Lord (deceased) ***** m. Jonathan Abbott 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Richard Abbott ******* c. Becky Lee Hunt 1978-1981 Category:General Hospital families Category:One Life to Live families